


On Target

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Term Relationship(s), They love each other so much, but it's a discussion point, domestic talks, girls kissin, i mean every nadine i write is trans, trans nadine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Chloe and Nadine have been together for years. But is a shooting range really the best place to talk about their future? Probably.





	On Target

**Author's Note:**

> what, parker? you're doing ANOTHER fic that has to do with marriage and kids, you domestic loving fuck? damn right I am!

****

Chloe takes a deep breathe and aims down the scope. She’s got the second farthest target in her sights. She’s already put a few holes in the closest one. There’s five total, the fifth being just over eighteen hundred meters in the distance.

The sound of the shot is muffled by her ear plugs and the doubled ear muffs. It’s not something she has in the field, but this is just a shooting range. She’s low to the ground with a rifle and the long stretch of targets in front of her.

She misses.

“Shit.”

“This is why I’m having you practice.” Nadine’s voice is one just audible through her ear protection.

Chloe glances back and tugs off the ear muffs. She takes one of her ear plugs out and purses her lips. “Hello, gorgeous. Not practicing with me today?”

Nadine shakes her head. She’s got ear muffs around her neck, so Chloe’s certain she’s sticking around. “Focusing on training you.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow. Setting her rifle aside, she rolls her shoulders. “I’ve done this sort of thing for years, you know. Running, gunning… A few of those years with you.”

Nadine kneels by Chloe and taps the side of the rifle. “You’re fine with pistols-- most of the time. Shotguns too. We’ve already worked on those. But your long guns need work.”

A snort. The treasure hunter leans on her hand with a smug little smirk. “I happen to remember my  _ long gun _ skills being just fine for you last night.”

Her girlfriend scoffs, but still smiles. “Ja, but guns are different from strap ons.” She taps the rifle again. “Come on. Practice.”

Chloe returns her ear protection in place and manages not to grumble about the fact she has to practice.

It only takes a moment for her to get set up again, but she can feel Nadine judging her stance. She sighs. “Just say it. What’s wrong?”

Instead of speaking her issues, Nadine adjusts Chloe with a few soft touches. It puts Chloe in mind of things she’d rather be doing. But instead, she readjusts as is necessary. Once Nadine is satisfied, Chloe aims down the scope.

“Both eyes open,” Nadine orders.

“Ugh.” She shoots an exasperated look over. “Changing how I know how to shoot is going to make it worse, you know.”

Nadine motions her on. “Try it. You need depth perception for a good shot.”

Chloe aims once more. She fires.

A miss.

“See?”

“Try again.” Nadine helps her set up again. “Get it in your sights, both eyes open. You know how to shoot. You just need to aim.”

Her touches are a bit more firm now. Chloe is plenty receptive to them; she just wishes her girlfriend didn't think she needed training. But obviously Nadine finds something to be desired in her ability to handle a gun.

“Deep breath. Focus.”

Chloe listens, despite wanting to make some sort of way comment. She focuses down her scope and bring the target to the center.

She fires.

The bullet finds its home in the side of the target. It's far from the bullseye, but it does hit the target.

“Lekker!” Nadine grins. “Improvement.”

Chloe feels just a touch put out that, maybe, just maybe, she does need to work on her shooting. But she gives her girlfriend a smile. She tugs her ear protection off again. “Do I get anything to encourage my learning?”

Nadine follows suit with her own ear muffs. “I could spare a kiss,” she concludes.

The treasure hunter all too eagerly leans in. The kiss is brief, just enough to wet her appetite.

“More later,” comes the promise.

Chloe purses her lips, thinking. “A kiss for each hit?”

Nadine stifles a yawn, but nods. “Ja, I can do that.”

“I mean,” Chloe starts, her head tilted a bit to the side. “If the idea bores you…”

With a shake of the head, Nadine sits up a bit more. “Not bored by it. Just a bit tired. Took my injection before we left this morning.”

Chloe sets the rifle aside and shifts so she's sitting. “That early in the day? You usually do it right before bed.” She sounds almost worried. Nadine is a woman for her schedules.

“Ja, I mean. I was just a bit paranoid, after last month's.”

Chloe remembers it. They'd gotten a bit distracted while visiting the Drake household-- Elena, specifically. Nate had said hello, but went off to drink with friends or some other excuse. It left the ladies to themselves and a bottle of wine. It had been a fun night; besides wine, they'd had dinner and watched some movies. Chloe and Nadine had returned home late and crashed into bed almost immediately. Nadine taking her hormones had slipped their minds.

In the morning, though, Nadine had been quick to realize. Just shy of panic, she had taken it immediately. It's an irrational fear that one day late will affect her in any way, but it's still a fear. Nadine has taken her hormones like clockwork for years with very few slip ups. She hasn't needed her blockers for many, but her hormones are necessary. They always will be.

“I get it, China. Whatever makes you feel right-- goodness knows you've got more experience with your medication than me.” Chloe shifts again, this time going back towards the rifle. “What's say we make a deal? If I can hit bullseye on the third target within three tries, we're done for the day. We can go, I don't know, get ice cream? Or something. Take a nap.”

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “You need practice.”

“Oh, where's your sense of fun? I'm bored, you're tired… and there's a good chance I won't hit it. Your end is win-win. Either I hit it and we can go home so you can sleep, or I don't hit it and you can keep hammering gun techniques into my head.”

The ex-mercenary considers it for a moment. It's only after Chloe is certain she'll say no that she speaks. “Alright. But fourth target out.”

“Fou-- That's so far out!”

“But you can have five tries.”

Chloe huffs. “Alright. Fine.”” She looks away, towards the targets, before glancing back to her girlfriend. “You still have to help.”

Nadine lets out a loud laugh. “Ja, okay. I’ll still help.”

“You know, we could be home having amazing sex right now… Instead of laying in the dirt with some guns. You know. That thing we do every other job.”

She brushes off the suggestion. “Liefie, you know I’m never in the mood after I have to stab myself. Needles aren’t a turn on.”

“Pfft. Guess I have to give you that one.” Chloe picks the rifle back up and gets settled. Nadine is quick to help her use a better stance.

“If you want me to stay this pretty, you do. Remember, both eyes open.”

Chloe resists the urge to turn her eyes back to Nadine. “Mm, honey, why should I care what you look like? I mean, I do. I love how you look. But I still will when you’re old and wrinkly.” She hums, lining the fourth target up in her sights. “And I’m sure teenage Chloe would’ve been head over heels for teenage Nadine.”

“Deep breath. Don’t forget about the drop. And I’m not so sure.”

Chloe fires. They both realize they’ve forgotten to replace their ear muffs. They do so, but the ear plugs, so they can keep chatting.

“Your dad showed me the pics. You were adorable then too. Take it from me, teenage Chloe would’ve tried her damnedest. To make you blush, primarily, but a date would’ve been on her mind. Also… I missed.” The bullet had hit a meter or so in front of the target, in the dirt, and a bit too far right.

Nadine tries to ignore her blush. “Four more tries. You aren’t far off. Aim higher, and to the left.”

“Alright. And speaking of your dad-- we should go visit. It’s been a while.” Chloe lines up her next shot. She takes into account what Nadine has recommended by going up and left.

“Eish. Must we?”

“I mean, I don’t have parents to visit. We should probably capitalize on that whole “fatherly advice and company” while we can.” Chloe rests her finger on the trigger before deciding against it. She shifts in her spot. “I like him. I mean, I hear you aren’t supposed to like your in-laws, but I do like him. Why don’t you want to go see him?”

Nadine tries to focus on keeping Chloe’s technique in check. “Werklik… He’s been asking about us. Standard parent stuff I think. Not as annoying as sitcom parents, but similar subjects.”

“What, marriage?”

“I mean, ja, but also if we intend to have kids and things like that.”

Chloe hums. She takes her shot. “Oh! I hit. Not, uh… Not bullseye though.”

“Three more shots.”

The treasure hunter settles in low. She’s determined to finish this shot and go home. She knows Nadine won’t shy away from having them spend their whole day there. When they’d trained with pistols, they’d had multiple days where it was hours of practice.

Chloe doesn’t feel like practicing. In fact, she’s rather partial to getting her girlfriend to hold her.

“What’d you tell him?”

“Huh?”

“About it? Marriage, kids, blah blah blah? That domestic crap.”

Nadine frowns, looking away. “Not much.”

“No?”

“I didn’t have answers. They’re questions for us both, not for just me.”

Chloe hums, thoughtful. It’s a little distracting, but it’s not things she hasn’t already thought about. “Well, part of it’s easy. Marriage, yes. The other part, I suppose is a little harder. Do you want any?”

Nadine gapes like a fish for a brief moment. It takes her a second to control herself but that casual “marriage, yes”... Is it really that simple for Chloe? This question Nadine’s been pondering for months. As for the other bit...

“Any what?” she manages.

“Kids.”

This has got to be a trick question. “Verskoon my?”

Chloe raises an eyebrow but doesn’t spare a glance over. She needs to nail a shot. “Kids, China, do you want kids?”

Nadine’s face flares bright red. They’ve been together years and still Chloe can make her blush like a schoolgirl. She still has to answer. “I mean… I suppose.”

The treasure hunter is trying to appear nonchalant about it; she really does want to marry Nadine. That’s a no brainer. And she’s actually put a lot of thought into the child aspect. She loves Nadine and… well, maybe she could manage to be a good mother, with Nadine’s help. She isn’t against it. It all really depends on how Nadine feels about it.

She phrases her next question carefully.

“Would you… want to adopt? Or have our own?”

Nadine stutters through a response. “I… I don’t know.”

“We could do either,” Chloe says softly. It’s half muffled into the side of the rifle. Maybe it’s obvious she’s not really working on her shot right then.

“You… You’d carry?”

“Well, that’s our option if we have our own, yeah?”

“I mean, ja, but…” Nadine looks like she’s about to cry. “You’d have our child?”

Chloe takes a deep breath. “I would.”

“It… Sort of seems out of character,” Nadine admits softly.

A quiet hum is all Chloe responds with at first. “I know that if you could, you would. But since you can’t, I will. Well, I would. If we wanted to have our own, genetically.”

Nadine wants to cry. She blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “Ek is lief vir jou.”

Chloe grins and pulls the trigger. “Shit. Missed again.” She smiles at her girlfriend. “I love you too, darling. It’s very much my point with that sort of thing. How many shots do I have left?”

“Crap. I don’t know. Two?” Nadine feels overwhelmed. She’s not sure how to express how much this means to her, the sentiment Chloe is expressing. It’s a surprise, really. She’s never taken Chloe as someone who wanted kids. The thought of Chloe pregnant is strange. Or maybe  _ was  _ strange? Admittedly, she could warm up to the idea.

“Works for me.”

Chloe settles back in. This isn’t quite the conversation she meant to have today, but that’s fine. It would have to happen at some point. She takes a deep breath and finds the target again. She’s looking forward to a nap at home.

“So?”

“So what?”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Adoption or IVF?”

Still in shock, Nadine doesn’t answer right away. She takes a few deep breaths first. “Fokken hell, Chloe.”

“Don’t feel pressured. We don’t have to make any decisions right now. I just want to… pick your brain on it.”

Nadine gulps. “Ek weet nie. Before I started my hormones, I made sure to preserve my… ja. It was recommended, for women like me.”

“Oooh, some sperm bank has half of what we need? Even better.”

“Werklick! Chloe!”

Chloe chuckles as she taps her finger on the outside of the trigger. She really should focus. She should be able to hit this.

“What? I can’t talk about my girlfriend’s cum? Maybe  _ fianc _ _ é _ _ e _ with what we’ve talked about in the last twenty minutes.” She shoots Nadine a wink.

Nadine sighs. “What about you? What would you want?” Chloe’s side is important. She’d be the one carrying the child, afterall.

That catches her off guard. Chloe pauses. “I… Well, I’ll admit. Knowing the IVF would be from you, not a doner, makes me lean a bit towards that. But adoption is an option. I’m sure we could find some kid who could tolerate us.”

Nadine opens her mouth to speak, but Chloe shushes her. “Give me a moment. I want to get this shot.”

The treasure hunter takes a deep breathe and aims at her target. She falls into the position Nadine has guided her to previously. She keeps both eyes open. After a slow inhale, she exhales through her nose. She pulls the trigger.

“Hah! I got it!”

“Wat?”

“Look! It’s in the red! Not dead center, but good. Bullseye.” She sits up and whips around to Nadine. With little warning, she kisses her hard. “Let’s go home.”

Nadine, rather mechanically, picks up the rifle and takes care of it. It's all muscle memory. She could do it in her sleep. Which is good, because all she can think of is how Chloe might want to have their child.

Chloe, amused, watches. She may have short circuited the woman.

“Nadine? Darling? You okay?”

The ex-mercenary looks up, almost startled, from returning the rifle to its case. “You… you'd really want to have my baby?”

“Hm.” Chloe nibbles her lower lip. “I won't lie. The thought of having a child is terrifying. But having one with  _ you… _ less so. We might be able to put a half decent kid into the world.” She shrugs. “Honestly, if we had to use a doner, I'd be heavy on the side of adoption. But if we don't, your baby is the only one I'd be willing to carry. Like I said, I know you would if you could.”

“I would,” Nadine murmurs.

“I  _ know _ .” Chloe reaches out and cups the side of Nadine’s face. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m rather attached to you. I know I can be… all sorts of selfish. But for you, I’d probably be convinced into anything.”

Nadine leans into the touch. “But I don’t  _ want  _ to convince you-- I want you to want to. And you haven’t been really too terribly selfish for a while.”

“Hm. Maybe you’ve made me better.” She tugs Nadine closer and kisses her. “We can talk about it. No decisions today. Maybe ask Elena and Nate about their baby stuff. And we really should go visit your dad.”

Still short circuiting, the ex-mercenary nods. “Alright… Ja.” She looks up at Chloe and grins. “Maybe don’t mention the possibility of kids to him until we know. He’ll never let us hear the end of it.”

“Oh?” Chloe starts, seeing a chance to mess with her girlfriend. “Kids, plural? Where’d we say that?”

“I, uh... Yissus, Chloe…”

With a chuckle, she shakes her head. “I’m joking, China. We can talk about it later. For now, let's head home. Maybe pick up something for lunch on the way?”

A sigh of relief. Nadine nods again. “Ja. Sounds good… I need a nap.”

“Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> to preemptively answer questions: nadine has gotten bottom surgery. her dad had some issues at first, but did everything he could for her. chloe literally had no cares when nadine came out to her-- chloe has dated trans people before.  
> i actually have a bit of a fic written up that involves nadine's dad! but i wanna rewrite it before i post it. it's on the angstier side, but it'll be fine, probably.  
> i also sorta wanna write pregnant chloe stuff now but idk tbh. feels kitschy.


End file.
